pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugh's Flygon
Flygon is a Pokémon owned by Hugh. It is his first revealed Pokémon, and was one of his starter Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Wyatt/Dawn In The New Digital Era, Trapinch was first seen defeating Fantina's Drifblim. It defeated Fantina single handedly beating an unknown amount of opponents, earning Hugh the Relic Badge. He later chose it to battle Wyatt's Crabrawler, tired from its previous battles against Fantina. The two Pokémon battled to a draw. In Digging for a Battle!, Trapinch was used to battle Roark's first Pokémon off screen, then battle Roark's Cranidos in the last battle. The two are even in strength, though Cranidos takes the lead and starts to push through Trapinch's attacks. Trapinch uses Hyper Beam to defeat Cranidos, winning Hugh the gym badge. In Collision With the Hero, Trapinch battles against Ian's Piplup. Despite a type disadvantage, Trapinch overpowers Piplup easily. Trapinch gets trapped in a Whirlpool, but evolves to break free. After this, its Attack power drops, giving Piplup the opportunity to defeat Vibrava with Bide. In Vs. Rhydon and Magmar, Hugh used Vibrava along with Holly's Wingull to battle against Crystal's Wingull and Conway's Slowking. Vibrava's attacks were easily countered by Slowking, as Crystal's Wingull defeated it with a Blizzard. In Lying Through Your Beak, Vibrava battled Galen's Arbok in a gym battle, defeating it. Vibrava then helped Hugh fly back onto the deck of the cargo ship, defeating the pirates onboard. It worked with Wyatt's Dusclops and then defeated Arbok again after saving Rosa. In The First Move, it is revealed that Vibrava has evolved into Flygon. It is used to battle against Kidd and Android. It clashes briefly with Thing 1, before being buried under Avalanche. In Collision with Past Ideals, Flygon is chosen to take out the horde of Ninjask, then to attack Kidd and Thing 1. Kidd's Hypno repels the Rock Slide, then causes Flygon to drop by giving it Iron Ball via Switcheroo. Thing 1 then defeats Flygon. It also appeared in a flashback as a Trapinch, revealing that it was one of Hugh's starter Pokémon given to him by his grandfather, along with Sewaddle and Purrloin. It battled Shadow's Gengar to protect Purrloin but is defeated instantly. In Collision with the Enemy, Flygon makes a cameo appearance. In Vs. Flygon, Flygon participates in the preliminaries of the Lily of the Valley Conference. It battles Wyatt's Crabominable in a rematch. This time both Pokémon are at full power, and are pretty even. Flygon possesses many super effective moves while Crabominable had the type advantage. After a tough battle, Flygon wins the match. In Vs. Liepard, Flygon is Hugh's last choice against Ian's Quilava. Its super effective attacks are not as useful as Quilava had lost his Fire type due to using Burn Up. After a quick battle, Flygon defeats Quilava. Ian's final choice is Mawile. Mawile avoids Earthquake with Feint Attack, while Flygon blocks Attract with Rock Slide. The two pound heavily on each other, which ends with Flygon's defeat. This eliminated Hugh from the tournament. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Hugh 1, Flygon is chosen to battle Ian's Magnemite. Ian swaps it out for Scar the Druddigon and they have a dragon battle. The two are even though Flygon easily lands more successful hits. Ian swaps for Gallade, which grounds Flygon through the use of Skill Swap. Hugh recalls Flygon then chooses it again to defeat Magnemite. It has a rematch with Scar again, which is faster than before. In Vs. Hugh 2, Flygon reveals that Scar is Zorua in disguise. Flygon is defeated shortly afterwards. Known Moves Trivia * Flygon is based off the Flygon that Hugh has in the games Black 2 and White 2, and the Trapinch owned by Hugh in the Pokémon Adventures manga. * Flygon is shown to be an extremely powerful Pokémon even as a Trapinch, knowing only high powered moves and defeating a gym leader single handedly. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Dragon Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Hugh's Pokemon (PT)